


Skittish by Nature

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gray Aromantic Asexual Character, M/M, Mentioned Erik “Maverick” Thorn, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: Castle consults Clash on Maverick’s recent odd behavior.Rated T for some swearing and implied horniness.
Relationships: Miles "Castle" Campbell/Erik "Maverick" Thorn, Morowa “Clash” Evans & Erik “Maverick” Thorn, Morowa “Clash” Evans & Miles “Castle” Campbell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Skittish by Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I’d wanted to write Castle/Maverick for a while and finally got the free time to do so. I’m planning on writing more of them in the future, as well as some other rare pairs. Then again, Siege is rare pair hell, what with how many characters and potential pairings there are, so I guess my work will never be done. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- Ashen_Serpent

“Morowa! There you are! May I ask you something?”

Clash paused packing up her shield and looked at Miles, an eyebrow raised.

“Depends? What’s the subject?”

She watched Miles fidget with his gloves before answering.

“It’s about Erik. He’s been acting odd. Well, moreso that usual.”

Morowa frowned and searched his face. “Explain.”

“He’s been quieter than normal, harder to find. I’ve been trying to help him adjust to Rainbow, but he keeps brushing me off. I’ve been trying to respect his space and privacy and I think I’ve offended him somewhere down the line. You’ve worked with him for a while. Any idea what might be up?”

Morowa actively pulled a contemplative face to buy time while she gathered her thoughts. It was almost hilarious that Miles was coming to her asking advice about Erik considering that Erik has been pulling the same thing for weeks, a constant nervous moth by her shoulder asking how an allo person might communicate their interest. For a gray aro-ace, Erik seemed to be dropping fairly obvious hints, provided one knew Farsi. Actually, that might just be the way to go about it.

“Miles, you know Farsi, right? Heard him say anything in it? Figure he might be more honest in that than in English, considering everything.”

Morowa watched Miles suddenly stiffen and it almost looked like a hint of red was becoming visible on his dark brown skin. He then nodded in a jerky motion.

“Yep. Uh, yeah. He’s- he’s certainly more... talkative in Farsi than in English.”

Oh for fuck’s sake. 

Morowa inhaled slowly, praying for patience. “Based on your reaction, I’m going to guess he said something unprofessional around you.”

“What? No, no, no... it-it wasn’t malicious. It-” Miles quickly moved his hands in the ASL sign for “confusion”. “It was complimentary? Like, not in the Craig, ‘You did good out there’, but more personal? It’s more of a, well...” Miles glanced around and lowered his voice. “Do you know if he’s queer? Because that’s the only explanation that would make sense at this point.”

Morowa kept her expression stern, but she internally screamed skyward in triumph.

“Yeah, he’s queer. Think he might have a crush on you?” 

Miles scrubbed a hand over his face and shrugged.

“I mean, I don’t want to sound presumptuous, but...”

Morowa sighed. “Miles, you’re handsome, compassionate, and a joy to work with. If he was going to catch feelings for someone and consider telling them, it would probably be you.”

Morowa watched Miles nod and release a slow breath.

“Okay, so, Erik might like me... fuck.” She watched him try to hide a grin behind a hand, a small smile of her own forming. He then tried to calm himself, settling back into his professional air. “So, next step might be to ask him?”

Morowa shrugged. “Maybe. Might do to wait a little. Does he know you speak Farsi? Kinda important detail.”

Miles swore and folded his hands in front of his mouth, eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Not sure... you think I should introduce it slow, like I got bored and figured I should learn something someone else here knows? It wouldn’t be the first time, and it’d probably avoid embarrassing or scaring him.”

Morowa shrugged, making a mental note to talk to Erik.

“Probably a safer bet. If all else fails, you could use me as an excuse. I had to pick it up otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten a damn word out of him.”

Miles nodded. “Smart plan. Thanks for the help.” He looked over his shoulder and saw the other members of his CTU waving at him. “Got to go. My people need me.” He started to turn, then stopped. “Really, thank you. You’re a good friend.”

Morowa watched him run back to his team with a smile on his face. Turning away, she pulled out her phone, pulling up Erik’s number and sending a text his way:

“Eversetting sun likes you back. Your move, pretty boy.”

She smiled to herself and went back to packing up her shield, already hearing the soft footsteps headed her way.


End file.
